


Nightmares and Reality

by thedoppelganger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin trash, But mostly fluff, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, One Shot, i don't want to imply it's a female|reader based thing but it's really for anyone, i'm sorry if i go too into detail with some bits, i've had this idea stuck in my head for weeks, kinda implies they've been friends for years, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoppelganger/pseuds/thedoppelganger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin/Reader one shot where Anakin has a nightmare and the reader comforts him. Very fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea stuck in my head for honest-to-god weeks and as always I can never write down exactly how I want it to be if that makes sense? This is my first Star Wars thingy so excuse the weird formal typing i'm trying something out.. please leave feedback!

I awoke gasping for air. What in the force was that – that feeling was so immense. Could it have been a dream? No, can’t have been as I didn’t see anything... yet all I can remember is the sudden overwhelming feeling of pain, and lose, and regret.

I placed my hand over my chest feeling my heart hammering underneath my finger-tips. Never in my life had I felt something that strongly through the force before. I was attempting to steady my breathing when there was a soft knock on my door.

The unexpected knocking made me jump even though it was quiet. I shook my head slightly and turned my bedside lamp before getting up to answer the door – yet I had a feeling I knew who was on the other side before I even opened it.

Anakin stood in front of my door in nothing but his pyjamas bottoms. His head hung low, his hair covering his face but it was clear he was upset about something.

“Anakin, what’s wrong?” I asked, a hand still resting on my chest. I was still reeling from the effects of the - whatever that was. “can I come in?” He asked, he gaze never leaving the floor. “Of course” I said moving aside so he could come in. After closing the door behind him I went over and sat at the edge of my bed patting the space next to me. Anakin seemed to hesitate then walked over and sat down next to me. I sat kneeling on my bed facing him, he was so tall even when he was sat down.

I put my hand on his knee but he still didn’t say anything, it’s not just that but it was like he was refusing to look at me? So with my other hand I moved his hair out of his face so I could rest it on his face and to get him to look at me. “why won’t you tell me what’s wrong?” I said softly. This was so unlike Anakin but then at the same time so much like him. Oh so much had changed since we were younglings.

“I had a dream...” He murmured. “a nightmare?” I wondered, he nodded and nuzzled my hand slightly. Was that what that feeling was from? I knew Anakin suffered from nightmares occasionally but they’ve never affected him -or me for that matter- like this before.

“…It was about losing you” He continued, looking at the ground. I couldn’t help the little involuntary gasp that escaped my mouth. My hands left his knee and face and wrapped around the back of his neck pulling him into a hug. “I’m right here, Anakin” I said into his shoulder. “I’m not going anywhere, ok”.

His arms slowly wrapped round my waist as he pulled me onto his lap so he could hug me back.

 _This is dangerous_ /I thought. _This would be frowned upon_ /I kept telling myself. But the idea of staying like this forever with Anakin was indescribable. This sort of attachment-no-our friendship wasn’t what it was a few years ago. When we were young and naive and just happy to have a friend who understood. We’d been through too much together… which is why I should be dismaying these feelings.

Anakin leaned back then so he could look me. His left hand cupped my cheek and he smiled softly.

 _Jedi law forbids this_ /My master’s voice echoed through my head but it was already getting quieter the longer I looked into Anakin’s eyes. _This will only end badly_ /The voice said but from far away.

His eyes flickered down to my lips and I bit them suddenly feeling self-conscious but then he looked back up to my eyes – that look in his eye… oh force, I knew this boy was going to get me in trouble.

I didn’t have to think twice about kissing him back, and as I did I felt him smile against my lips. A small part of me pulled away though. Anakin was smiling so brightly... Surely this wouldn’t end well for us? His smile faded ever so slightly when he saw the frown on my face. “Whatever is wrong, my love?” He wondered, stroking his thumb across my cheek. “This-” I struggled, I wanted this more than anything so why was I suddenly so against it? “are you worried about the council?” I nodded, looking down at my hand on his chest. He chuckled softly then which made me look up at him feeling confused. “We hardly follow the rules as it is, do we?” He mused, which put a little smile on my face. It’s true we didn’t but still we’d never done anything _like this_.

“If my master ever found out she’d never let me see you again” I muttered. She’s threatened to do it before... She was worried I was becoming too attached to Anakin, though I tried telling her we were only friends she waved me away claiming that I was still a child. We haven’t discussed it since though it was a few years ago she still gives me stern looks whenever she sees me with Anakin. She’d know in an instant if anything had to of happen between him and me.

“We’ll have to keep it a secret then” There was that mischievous glint in his eye that I never could resist.


End file.
